Die fünf Mal als Gibbs und Tony vergessen haben
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: dass sie die Men in Black getroffen haben - Autorisierte Übersetzung: So ziemlich der Titel.
1. Die erste Begegnung

**Titel:** Die fünf Mal als Gibbs und Tony vergessen haben, dass sie die Men in Black getroffen haben

**Originaltitel:** Five Times Gibbs and Tony forget they meet the Men in Black  
**Autor:** spae

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** NCIS, Men In Black  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Kategorie:** Humor

**Kapitel:** 1/5  
**Wortanzahl: **345 Wörter  
**Warnungen:** Pre-Slash  
**Inhalt:** Der Titel ist so ziemlich der Inhalt.  
**Disclaimer: **Leider nicht meins.

**A/N:** Challenge #46 - Crossover

**Ü/N:** Ah, ich liebe diese Autorin. Leider hat sie aufgehört zu schreiben. Ich habe mir jedoch vorgenommen ihre FFs zu beenden. Zuallerst jedoch mal ihr eigenes Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Die fünf Mal als Gibbs und Tony vergessen haben, dass sie die Men in Black getroffen haben**

Das erste Mal ist in Baltimore.

DiNozzo jagt den Täter zu Fuß nach. Gibbs beschleunigt um ihn den Weg abzuschneiden, weil dieser Marine seine Festnahme ist, verdammt noch mal.

Als der Täter sein Auto in einem riesigen Sprung verlässt und anfängt die Wände hochzuklettern wie Spiderman, sind sowohl DiNozzo als auch Gibbs langsamer als ein Lichtstrahl, der den flüchtenden Mörder außer Gefecht setzt und ihn langsam eingeschlossen in einen Käfig aus hellem Licht zur Erde bringt.

"Davon _will_ ich einen", sagt DiNozzo und Gibbs würde ihn gerne auf den Hinterkopf schlagen, aber er wollte selbst auch so einen.

"Nun, sie können keinen haben. Regierungssache, strenggeheim."

Beide drehen sich um, um einen grauhaarigen Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug zu sehen, der Knöpfe auf einen PDA oder so was drückt. Gibbs verengt seine Augen und schreitet nach vorne. "_Ich will diesen Marine_."

Ein junger schwarzer Mann in einem eleganten Anzug grinst sie an. "Viel Glück mit dem. Der Marine hat diesen speziellen Menschenanzug vor Stunden verlassen."

"WAS?"

Der Mann seufzt. "Wenn Sie bitte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu meinen Kollegen wenden würden für eine komplette Erklärung."

Gibbs und DiNozzo wenden sich erwartungsvoll zu dem älteren Agenten.

"Schauen sie hierher", sagte der alte Mann.

***FLASH***

"Trotz Ihrer gemeinsamen Anstrengungen ist es Ihnen nicht gelungen den Täter des Verbrechens zu erwischen", sagte K.

"Oh komm schon, Kay! Lass sie diesen Fall schließen!" J verdrehte seine Augen. "Du", er piekste DiNozzo in die Brust, "bist dem Kerl hinter her gelaufen, ihn niemals aus dem Blick lassend."

DiNozzo brüstet sich und J grinst und wendet sich Gibbs zu, aber entscheidet sich ihn nicht zu pieksen. "Du hast dem Täter den Weg abgeschnitten, aber dann kam das FBI und übernahm ihn!"

Gibbs starrt finster, aber J denkt, dass dies vielleicht sein natürlicher Ausdruck sei, darum fuhr er fort. "Und ich denke, du warst wirklich beeindruckt von diesem jungen Kerl da - siehst etwas spezielles in ihm, glaube ich."

"Das ist genug, Jay. Komm schon."

Ende Kapitel 1

Ü/N: Sooo, mehr hat die Autorin hier zu leider nicht geschrieben. Aber ich hab das Ok die FF fortzusetzen. Irgendwelche Wünsche oder Ideen, wann und wie Tony und Gibbs die MIB wieder treffen sollen?


	2. Die zweite Begegnung

**A/N:** Ab jetzt ist es meine eigene Fic. Dieses Kapitel und alle weiteren stammen also aus meiner Feder.

**Wortanzahl:** 585 Wörter

**Die zweite Begegnung**

"Nur du, DiNozzo. Nur du würdest es schaffen dich in so eine Situation zu bringen.", sagte Gibbs in einem Ton, der kaum seine Fassungslosigkeit verbergen konnte.

Schulter an Schulter standen er und sein Senior Field Agent im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer von eben diesen.

Vor einer halben Stunde hatten sie beide einen Doppelmord aufgeklärt an dem sie schon drei Tage ermittelten und Tony einziges Ziel war nur noch sein Bett gewesen. Doch dann hatte er seine Wohnung betreten und das einigste was er machen konnte, war seinen Boss anzurufen. Er war wirklich der Einigste, der ihm vielleicht mit diesem Problem helfen konnte.

So endeten sie beide hier. Schulter an Schulter im Türrahmen stehend und fassungslos ins Wohnzimmer starrten wo ... kleine pinke ... Häschen eine Party feierten...

"Bitte Boss... Bitte sag mir, dass du das gleiche siehst wie ich. Oder sag mir wenigstens das mir irgend ein bescheuerter Bad Guy etwas gespritzt hat und ich darum halluziniere das ich die Playboy-Mansion in Tierformat in meinem Wohnzimmer habe."

"Ich wünschte ich könnte es, aber dann hoffe ich das ich ebenfalls dieses Zeug gespritzt bekommen habe."

"Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Tony als er seinen Kopf schief legte. Trieb dieses ältere Häschen es gerade mit vier anderen Häschen? Gott, was sind das bloß für Drogen, fragte er sich kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich wieder seinem Boss zu.

Doch bevor Gibbs seinem Agenten antworten konnte, wurde er unterbrochen.

"Hef, wie oft sollen wir es dir noch sagen. Du kannst gerne den Teleporter benutzen um nach Hause zu kommen, aber du musst daran denken zuerst deinen Heimatplaneten anzuwählen, bevor du die Koordinaten deiner Ferienvilla eingibst.", erklang auf einmal eine Stimme hinter den beiden NCIS-Ermittlern.

Dicht gefolgt von einer zweiten Stimme. "Hef? Hef, wie in Hugh Hefner?"

Überrascht drehten sich NCIS-Agenten fast auf einmal um, zogen ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf ... zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen.

"Wer zum Geier sind sie?", fragte Gibbs. "Was suchen Sie in dieser Wohnung?"

"Das erkläre ich ihnen gerne, doch vorher müsste sie kurz testen. Schauen Sie bitte einmal hierher", sagte der ältere der beiden, setzte ebenso wie sein Begleiter eine Sonnenbrille auf und hob eine Art Stift hoch.

"Was soll den dieser Käse? Wir wollen Antw...", doch bevor der Leiter des Major Crime Teams ausreden konnte, erhellte auf einmal ein helles Licht die kleine Wohnung.

"Aufgrund eines gemeinsamen Sturzes haben sie beide Halluzinationen gehabt über die sie nicht miteinander reden. Da dabei ein Teil ihrer", er zeigte auf Tony, "Wohnung zerstört wurde, wohnen sie für zwei Wochen woanders. Solange brauchen wir nämlich mindestens um die Partyspuren zu bereinigen. Wieder mal." Damit drehte sich der ältere Mann um und funkelte das eine Häschen an. Dieser hatte irgendwas in seiner Hand ... eh Pfote und *plopp* die ganze Hasenschar war weg. Nickend wandte sich der eine Mann in Schwarz um.

"Hey, hey, Kay! So kannst du sie doch nicht stehen lassen. Er weiß ja nicht mal warum er nicht in seine Wohnung kann.", sagte auf einmal der andere Mann in Schwarz. Schnell drehte er sich zu dem Braunhaarigen Agenten. "Du hast einen Rohrbruch in deiner Wohnung. Aber du", und zeigte auf den Grauhaarigen, "nimmst ihn auf und lässt ihn in deinem Gästezimmer schlafen, weil er ... er hat in letzter Zeit so gut gearbeitet."

Seinen Partner anblickend, setzte er fort. "Siehst du, so muss man das machen. Damit können sie auch noch gleich ihre Freundschaft ausbauen." Doch der Angesprochene war mit einem Augenrollen schon längst bei der Tür.

Ende Kapitel 2


End file.
